


through the dark

by sleepingalone



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Object Insertion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingalone/pseuds/sleepingalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“This is all bullshit, honestly,” Louis grumbled.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“You’re the one that lost the map,” Harry said easily, as if they hadn’t been wandering around for seven hours now.</i>
</p><p>Or, getting lost in a corn maze is never fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post this in october for spoopy season but i only just finished it so ..pretend it's halloween and enjoy xx

“Everyone choose a partner!” a teacher was hollering over the incessant chattering of the high school Key Club. Louis immediately turned to Zayn, ready to send him a fist bump, but saw that he already had an arm wrapped around Liam, the two of them curled into each other as if they were cold. Or obnoxiously infatuated with each other. Gross.

“Sorry bro, I’m sure you’ll find someone else,” Zayn shrugged, indifferent to Louis’ crisis. Fuck him, honestly. Who the fuck was he supposed to partner with now? Why couldn’t they work in groups of three? Well, he wasn’t really sure he’d want to be surrounded by more gross infatuation, if he was being honest, but.

Louis threw a glance at the heavens and groaned histrionically, receiving a few chuckles from surrounding classmates in return. This wasn’t even _funny_ , what the fuck. 

He let his gaze fall to the seemingly endless grid of corn stalks beside them, the entrance to the corn maze they were about to embark on illuminated by dramatic glowing pumpkins, complete with classic “spooky” carved faces. 

Key Club was about volunteer work, that was why he’d joined it a few months ago. It had seemed like it’d look lovely on college applications four years from now. But now they’d all been let on a “fun outing” for the October season to a corn maze, not even a fear farm with costumed scarecrows emerging from shrubbery and the screams of teenage girls ringing in his ears. Just a boring old corn maze, to wander around in the dark down endless pathways filled with mosquitoes and other annoying shit, hoping to find the exit. It was fucking pointless, and the only reason he’d come was to chill with Zayn, but he had go on and invite Liam as well.

He let out another groan at his stupid predicament. Fuck Zayn, honestly. 

“Who doesn’t have a partner?” a teacher was trilling nearby. Louis glanced over, ready to just pretend he was with Zayn and Liam didn’t exist, but Mrs. Freeman caught sight of him standing apart from them for a fraction of a second and leaped towards him, another kid in tow. “Here, you two can be partners!” she grinned, as if doing Louis a huge favor, before going off to the ruin the lives of more innocent students. 

Louis grumbled incoherently under his breath before glancing at his partner he was going to fumble around in the dark with. He was met with broad shoulders instead, the top half of a flannel almost completely unbuttoned to reveal pale skin with dark tattoos, despite the chill in the air. He let his gaze travel up, up, along a jaw so sharp he’d probably slice his hand open on it, pillowy lips, a straight nose, and vivid green eyes that were seemingly glowing in the sinking sun with a mixture of golds. The only problem he seemed to have was the stupid farmer’s hat perched on top of his overgrown mess of curls, making him appear even taller when he was already, like, seven foot something. 

He was stupidly gorgeous. Hot. Maybe wandering around in the dark with him wouldn’t be so bad. 

“I’m Harry,” he finally spoke up, voice rumbling through Louis’ chest comfortably. He smiled amiably at Louis, looking him over subtly, dimples indenting his cheeks. He seemed like an overgrown teddy bear, looking all soft and warm and _fuck_ , he smelled so good. “You a sophomore?”

“Um, I.” Louis wanted desperately to nod, seem a bit more mature, what with the antagonism towards freshmen, but he knew that would just plant a seed of guilt in his stomach for lying, insignificant as it would be. “I’m Louis. And no, freshman.” 

Harry’s smile twitched, as if fighting back a grimace, and Louis mentally slapped himself. He totally should’ve lied, now this senior or junior or whatever would treat him like a child or something, even though he was like, super mature. He even woke up by himself now, with an alarm on his phone. (Okay, his mom still had to drag him out of bed occasionally, but.)

“I’m super mature for my age, though,” Louis found himself insisting before he could stop himself, and Harry let out what sounded like a snort, but he at least had the decency to try and hide it with a cough. 

“It’s alright, I’m not judging,” Harry said easily, shrugging with his obnoxiously broad shoulders. Louis imagined those shoulders supported toned arms, buried underneath the loose sleeves of his flannel. “I’m a junior and I still love childish things like My Little Pony.” 

Louis choked on his own spit, head snapping up. He should’ve known from the farmer’s hat. He couldn’t go into a corn maze with...with a…

”I’m joking,” Harry chuckled, grinning at Louis’ affronted expression. Louis huffed out a breath, still feeling a bit uneasy. High school was scary, he was always on the lookout for scary people. He’d passed by a group of boys _smoking_ on his second day and nearly cried. He and Zayn would _never_ be the type to join that terrifying crowd. 

“Right, yeah, okay,” Louis grumbled out, rolling his eyes at Harry’s stupid unwavering grin. “Funniest joke of the year award to Mr. Harry.” 

Louis startled at Harry’s sudden sharp, hyena-like laugh, head snapping up again to see the veins on his neck standing out annoyingly beautifully. He beamed down at Louis, dimples on display, with an unnerving amount of charm compared to his unsettling laugh. 

“Don’t be so pouty, it just makes you seem even younger,” he said conversationally, stupid full pink lips pulled up in a smirk. Louis wanted to bite his lips. In a mean way, of course. 

“Okay everyone, we’re all paired up, let’s head in!” another teacher was yelling out. Louis still didn’t understand why they were in pairs. This was supposed to be a “fun outing”, not a tedious trip to the dinosaur museum. He could watch himself just fine, thank you very much. 

“Zaynie!” Louis immediately called out before he could get too far away. Maybe he could just stick with him and have some normal company. Maybe he could make Harry think he was more mature, because look, he had a very mature friend with a _sophomore_ for a boyfriend. It didn’t get more mature freshie than that.

Zayn turned around, making Liam nearly trip as he tried to keep his grip on Zayn’s hand. What an idiot. Louis wanted to hold someone’s hand. 

Harry probably had big warm soft hands that would completely encompass his own. 

“Wanna stick together, bro?” Zayn eyed Harry apathetically, but Louis could notice his eyebrows raise by the tiniest fraction as they scanned over his tattoos. If he wasn’t bent on maintaining an Edward Scissorhands facade, he’d probably be drooling. Probably. 

“Sure you don’t want some privacy, bro?” Zayn asked instead, smirking lightly, and Louis was so thankful that his voice rarely reached above a whisper. 

“Bro, he’s kinda creepy, he made a joke about being a _brony_ ,” Louis whispered back urgently. He heard a snort from behind him and cursed whatever god made his voice so easily tangible from a crowd of bumbling teenagers. 

“But, like. His tattoos.” Yeah, he’d definitely be drooling. “Fucking sick, bro. I’m sure he’s fine. And Li and I wanted some alone time, yeah?” He turned to Liam for confirmation, who was knelt on the ground picking through greenery. 

“Look! I found, like, a hundred three leaf clovers!” he enthused in lieu of an answer, bounding up with a handful of the clovers and shoving them at Zayn. Zayn heaved out a little sigh, and Louis could swear there were actual stars in his eyes. 

“That’s great, babe,” he said, with more enthusiasm than he’d given Louis in a lifetime. “But the lucky ones have fou- I mean, yeah, this means we’re gonna have a lot of luck, doesn’t it?” Liam nodded furiously, and Louis decided it was a lost cause. He turned back to Harry, who still had that stupid smirk on his lips.

“So I’m creepy?” he asked as they started for the dramatic entrance. Louis fumbled for a reply. 

“I mean.” He gestured vaguely at Harry’s semblance, from his straw hat to his awkward gait. “Yeah?”

Harry hummed thoughtfully in reply, almost as if proud of his impression. Louis wasn’t sure if he was more embarrassed or annoyed or something more positive, like endearment. But that was stupid. He wasn’t really sure what the hell he was feeling, if he was being honest. He watched Zayn and Liam disappear from sight as they entered, turning down a dark pathway.

And then he and Harry were entering as well, faced with about ten different pathways to choose from. 

“I got a map,” Harry said offhandedly, seeming to pull a sheet of paper from thin air. Louis immediately grabbed for it, mumbling his appreciation. “They had them outside, but I don’t think your friends got one.”

“Fuck Zayn,” Louis muttered in reply, eyes scanning over the map. Well, they gave a map for a reason, because the maze was even more extensive than he’d thought. There were countless turns and pathways, and how the fuck did they manage to grow so much _corn_? All the paths seem to tangle together and lead to an infinite number of dead ends. “That way!” he pointed at one at random, hoping they could find there way from there. “Onward!” 

Harry snorted, grabbing the map from him as Louis started forward. Okay, maybe this was a little exciting. He’d always liked the mazes in newspapers as a kid, and now he was in a real life-sized maze, and the stalks of corn looked kinda pretty in the sinking sun, green washed with pink and purple, and. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

~*~

Except then it did turn out quite bad. This was all bullshit, honestly. 

“This is all bullshit, honestly,” Louis grumbled, and Harry simply chuckled, continuing on down the path they’d found themselves on, the moon their only source of light among the rough green stalks of corn, ends yellowing and fraying as the cold season crept in.

“You’re the one that lost the map,” Harry said easily, as if they hadn’t been wandering around for seven hours now. Well, barely one hour according to his phone, but. Seven sounded a lot more accurate. “Oh! I have a signal!” he suddenly exclaimed, voice rising from it’s gravelly tone in excitement, and Louis nearly tripped at his words. 

“Yes! Now call someone! The police! Anyone!” He was supposed to meet up with Zayn afterwards, but it wasn’t supposed to take this long. He was supposed to be out of here and drinking hot cocoa by now, maybe accidentally on purpose splashing some on Liam’s annoyingly clean shoes to hear him whine. Not wandering around with an absolute _idiot_ who was insanely gorgeous. And probably psychotic, judging from his almost unnerving silence as Louis rambled about stupid kids in his classes and the uselessness of MLA formatting, occasionally punctuated by another terrifying hyena-like laugh from Harry. 

“No, it’s gone,” Harry said, voice back to it’s hideous monotone, and he lowered his phone in defeat. 

“Fuck you,” Louis muttered, wrapping his arms around himself as a breeze rustled it’s way through, making him shiver. Harry didn’t even seem to take heed of the dropping temperatures as the night wore on, tits hanging out of his stupid patterned flannel with no sign of being buttoned away anytime soon. 

“You’re the one that lost the map,” Harry repeated, in a sing-songy patronizing way that made Louis wanna bash him in the head. “Wind came by and you just let it fly off. Gone with the wind. Ha.”

_”Fuck you,”_ he repeated, mustering up as much scorn as he could put into those two words, and grabbed at a cob of corn still resting in its husk on the plant nearest him, chucking it at Harry’s head. He grinned in triumph when his stupid farmer’s hat went toppling off, leaving a mess of hat hair in a weird triangular shape at the top of his head instead. 

“Heyy,” Harry whined, bending to pick up the hat, long legs clanking together awkwardly. It looked quite like he was about to topple over, and Louis had to resist the urge to throw more corn at him. But he also couldn’t help but notice the shifting of muscles barely illuminated by the pale moon, the jut of shoulder blades visible through his thin flannel. Even as his knees fumbled to support his own weight, his legs looked so long and lean and he could make out every ridge of bone through what must have been jeggings. Louis felt a twist of arousal in his gut and quickly grabbed at another husk of corn.

But then Harry was standing up straight again and turning, eyes fucking glowing as they reflected the little light there was, and his eyes roamed over to the corn in Louis’ hands, mouth twisting into a pout. 

“Violence is not the answer,” he said sagely, before grabbing his own cob of corn and peeling the rough husk away, as if he did so on a regular basis, inspecting the golden yellow kernels underneath. Maybe he actually was a farmer. He did fit in perfectly among the corn stalks, the silhouette of his hat resting dramatically on his head once again. 

Another breeze swept through and Louis let out a groan, dropping his own corn to wrap his arms around himself again. Fuck, he should’ve brought a jacket. And snacks. He wasn’t supposed to spend the entire night rotting away in here. “I’m fucking starving,” Louis whined, as if Harry could solve any of his problems. 

“The corn might be edible,” Harry offered, before wrapping his lips around one end of the corn as if he was eating a banana and _what the fuck_. 

“What the fuck,” Louis deadpanned, trying not the focus on how soft and pink Harry’s lips were around the corn, the way his eyes hooded over. But then Harry was sputtering and coughing and tossing the corn to the ground, rubbing aggressively at his tongue as his nose scrunched up in distaste.

“Na’ ebible,” Harry babbled out, still scrubbing his tongue with his sleeve. 

“Were you trying to seduce me?” Louis managed to ask in a completely apathetic tone. He hoped. Harry was fucking embarrassing, but now he couldn’t stop thinking of those full lips wrapped around something else, and -

“Did it work?” Harry asked, with a too big smirk through his aggressive scrubbing, and Louis ignored the twitch in his pants. 

“You’re fucking weird,” Louis grumbled instead, shoving past the oversized boy and continuing on down the path, trying not to think about what else might be oversized. 

But then five minutes later they were hitting a dead end and Louis wanted to bash someone’s head in because it was fucking pointless. What was the fucking point. This was all fucking pointless. This wasn’t even entertaining, he couldn’t believe the school fucking paid for them to do this. 

But Harry kept a dumb amused smile on his face as Louis vocalized just this, which was just more kindling to the flames. Stupid amused farmer with his stupid long hair. 

His curls framed his face beautifully. 

“You’re so stupid,” Louis huffed out, whining when another breeze swept through and the temperature seemed to suddenly fall ten more degrees. He really wanted to cocoon himself in Harry’s toned arms. 

“So I’ve been told,” Harry replied easily, before his mouth twisted downwards a bit. “Are you cold?”

“It’s fucking Narnia here. I’m pretty sure we are in Narnia.” Harry opened his mouth to probably say another embarrassing stupid thing, so Louis beat him to it with a snappy, “Shut _up_. I’m cold and I’m tired and hungry and horny so just fuck _off_.” Shit. He said embarrassing stupid things when he was cold and tired and hungry and horny.

Harry was silent for a moment, and Louis was ready to believe that Harry hadn’t heard his last bit and he had been spared, but then he let out a snort and stepped closer to Louis. “Horny?” The heat radiating off of him only made Louis instinctively lean closer. “Not sure I can help with the hungry bit, but maybe the cold and _horny_.” He was definitely going for seductive, but he was still awkward and lanky and it totally wasn’t affecting Louis in any way at all. Not a bit. (Maybe a bit.)

“You’re so stupid,” Louis repeated weakly, but he really was starting to feel numb with cold, and Harry was pressing closer and closer with every passing second, feeling much like a fireplace in this tundra of a corn maze, and he couldn’t help but hesitantly wrap an arm around the magnetic warmth of his body. “How are you not freezing?”

“I eat a healthy selection of fruits and vegetables,” Harry replied sagely, all dramatic and slow and dumb. Louis wanted to throw more corn at him but couldn’t help the sigh he let out when Harry’s arms wrapped their way around him, feeling huge and heavy and so _warm_. He let himself nuzzle into Harry’s chest, his own forehead barely reaching Harry’s jutting collarbones. He let out a small sigh of content, Harry’s hands pressed into his sides in a grip he never wanted to escape. If he shifted his hips a bit, their crotches would be aligned perfectly. Not that it mattered.

He wasn’t sure how long Harry would let him use his body as a furnace, so Louis tried to absorb as much heat as he could before Harry inevitably pulled away, but after a minute, Harry’s hands were still firm on him, chin moving to tuck over his head and making him feel even smaller. He wanted to be mad about being wrapped up like he was a tiny little thing, but he just felt too warm and content to really make too much of a fuss about it. 

“You’re shaking so bad,” Harry said quietly, all full of concern like a worried mother, and his hands moved to rub up and down his sides soothingly. It made something warm erupt in Louis’ chest, something that found comfort in being worried over. Harry made for such an endearing maternal figure. But then Harry’s hands were reaching down to grab a handful of his bum, and that definitely wasn’t something a worrying mother would do. 

“Let me warm you up, yeah?” Louis nearly scoffed, but ended up choking it back when Harry’s fingers tightened ever so slightly. 

“Thought you were just being weird and dumb when you said you’d help with the horny bit,” Louis managed to get out, thankful that Harry didn’t squeeze another embarrassing noise out of him. He almost wasn’t sure what was happening, exactly. If this was actually happening. But whatever was happening was making his dick perk up in interest.

“‘course not, I wanna help you. Don’t want you suffering for however long we’re stuck here, yeah?” He could hear the grin in Harry’s voice. But then Harry was quickly pulling back, his arms untangling themselves and eyes directed at Louis’ as he hastily stepped back. “Unless you don’t want this? I don’t wanna, like, take advantage, we could just hug, you’re just -”

Louis was still cold and horny and the bitter sting of wind was biting at his extremities again and he _really_ didn’t have the time for Harry to evaluate the situation, so of course he couldn’t keep himself from lunging forwards into the addictive warmth of Harry’s body, making the lanky boy stumble back awkwardly. 

“I’m sixteen, it’s alright,” Louis insisted when Harry didn’t immediately wrap his arms around him again. 

“And you’re a freshman?” Harry asked, his arms slowly finding their way around Louis again, and he shivered at the sudden warmth. “I mean, I’m only seventeen, so -”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis snapped, trying to pull back to fight him, but Harry’s hands only tightened on him. He ended up biting at his lip to hold back a whine when Harry’s hands were suddenly sliding _beneath the waistband of his pants_. “You were acting all high and mighty when all along, you’re just as immature as me. Fuck y-you.” Harry’s fingers were digging into his cheeks, and he could feel his hot breath atop of his head. 

“But I have two years more education than you, yeah? So I’m really not as immature as you,” Harry pointed out, voice at it’s gravelliest, and then his fingers were running along his crack. Louis could feel his heartbeat throbbing throughout his entire body. Especially his dick. “Do you have anything?”

“Why the fuck would I think to bring lube here?” Louis huffed, and Harry shushed him, pulling his hands out and patting his side patronizingly. “The fuck, mate? You’re gonna leave me here with blue balls and -”

“Shut _up_ ,” Harry groaned, pulling a small packet of travel-sized lube out of seemingly nowhere. “You don’t need to be so vulgar all the time.” He ripped open the packet and poured it over his own fingers, before putting the emptied packet into his pocket. He leaned back into Louis and Louis nuzzled back into his warmth immediately, inhaling deeply. 

Harry’s slippery fingers were now running along his crack again, and he felt the tip of one catch his hole. He tried so very hard not to whine and push back into the feeling, but. 

“What if I’m not a bottom?” Louis murmured into Harry’s chest as scornfully as he could, but it was punctuated by a high gasp when a finger pushed it’s way inside. It felt so warm and endless, pushing it’s way through until it was up to the knuckle. 

“What, with an ass like yours?” Harry chuckled, using his free hand to slap at one cheek, and Louis tried to growl menacingly. 

“Don’t objectify me,” he grumbled, but it was weakened by a moan when another finger pushed it’s way through as well. He felt the sting of it as Harry’s fingers scissored, twisting and prodding their way around. They were unrelenting, pushing at his walls, and then a third joined and he hissed out in pain. 

Harry immediately paused, trying to pull back, but Louis held him in place. “Don’t baby me,” he muttered, pushing back into Harry’s fingers instead. Harry was still for another moment before letting out a low hum, and then he was shoving his fingers in again, making Louis keen. 

“Feel good?” Harry asked lowly, and Louis tried to knee him in the groin for saying such a basic porn line, but then his fingers hit a certain spot and -

“Oh my God, yes,” Louis gasped out, grinding back to chase the feeling. Harry gave a small hum of approval and jabbed his fingers in more aggressively, perfectly hitting his prostate each time. God bless his long mutant fingers. He could feel the cold press of a ring against his rim when Harry pushed all the way in, forcing a shiver out of him. “Fucking...fuck,” he muttered eloquently.

He stood for a couple more minutes, propped against Harry, as he was finger-fucked thoroughly. He almost wasn’t sure Harry wanted to do more until Harry’s fingers slowed before almost reluctantly pulling out. He grumbled under his breath, but waited patiently for Harry to pull out his dick and move along with things. 

“Can I try something?” Harry asked, and Louis shrugged against him.

“If it involves your prick inside me anytime soon, then yes,” Louis tried to snap, but he felt too warm and comfortable and it came out too soft for his own liking. 

“I mean...okay,” Harry said, before stepping back and almost sending Louis crashing to the dirt. He opened his eyes to see Harry yanking a husk of corn from a plant, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What the fuck?” Harry pouted at him, so Louis held up his hands in mock surrender. He watched in horror as Harry pulled the corn out of its husk and started to pour lube over it. “What the fuck?” he repeated, more loudly this time, and Harry worked his hands over the corn to cover it. 

“Said I was gonna try something,” Harry reminded him, as if scolding a small puppy, and Louis huffed, trying to steady his wobbling knees. 

“You’re so fucking weird, what if I get an infection from it? Hm? I’m gonna sue you, alright?” Harry shrugged, moving back in and crowding Louis’ space again. He rested his cheek against Harry’s warm chest, feeling the flutter of a heartbeat beneath. He saw Harry move the corn behind Louis, and it was _big_ , bigger than anything he’d ever had. He was a little annoyed with himself for being excited by it. 

“This alright?” Harry asked, nudging the tip against his hole, and Louis hissed at the feeling. It was rough, and he really hoped this was sanitary. Louis didn’t grant him an answer, and he hardly pushed in before pulling right back out. Louis whined, pushing back, ready to have something inside him again. The wait was only getting him more worked up, honestly. And Harry smelled so good.

Harry pushed in a bit further before pulling out again, and Louis punched at Harry’s arm. “You never answered me, this alright?”

“Yes, yes, just fucking do it,” Louis spat, turning to bury his nose into Harry’s shoulder. Harry finally pushed in further, further, until he felt so full he could almost taste it. It was rough and wide, unforgiving, and there was still more to go. But Harry paused, letting Louis adjust. He was so kind and intuitive. Louis fucking hated him. “You can...more,” Louis hissed out, despite the burn running up his back. Harry hesitated before pushing in more, another hand moving to massage at his lower back. Louis groaned at the feeling, the pain numbing to the content of being filled up and Harry’s hand working intently at his back. 

Harry hummed in content, nudging at Louis’ head until he lifted it in confusion. Harry leaned in to press a kiss to his cold lips, his own warm and pink. Louis sighed at the feeling, gasping into Harry’s mouth when he started working the corn in and out. It rubbed up tightly against his prostate, making his legs tremble again and his breath stutter. Harry nipped harshly at his lips as he shoved in, and Louis keened, riding back on it. It shoved up against his prostate again and Louis whimpered loudly, tossing his head back when Harry only worked the corn in circles against it. He could feel his orgasm building up already, heat pooling as Harry relentlessly massaged at his spot. 

“Harry...please,” Louis gasped out, sighing in relief when he finally moved it. He started up a rhythm, in and out, periodically attacking his prostate again as he leaned over to nip at Louis’ neck. Louis felt so warm and needy, the heat building further, aching for more. He could hear himself making all sorts of noises, but they were in the middle of nowhere anyways so what mattered? He nearly forgot it was a fucking _vegetable_ bringing him near the edge. _”Daddy.”_

Harry immediately paused, eyebrows furrowed together. “Mommy?” he replied, and Louis wanted to beat him to death.

“No, fuck, nevermind, go on,” he grumbled, trying to ride back on the corn. Harry still looked perplexed but started up a rhythm again when Louis let out a needy noise.

“Close?” Harry murmured against his throat, voice rumbling through Louis’ entire body. Louis shuddered and let out a desperate whine in reply, nodding against the top of Harry’s head. “You’re so pretty, you know that? Make the prettiest noises, wanna record you and listen to it all day.”

“Pervert,” Louis managed to mumble out, but Harry only giggled and fucked the corn in more roughly. It jabbed straight into his prostate again and Louis finally came, jerking in Harry’s arms. His cock twitched harshly, and he steadied himself against Harry’s chest. He probably dirtied up Harry’s black jeans, but he frankly didn’t care.

“Completely untouched, fuck,” Harry nearly whined, letting the corn slip out and undoing his own jeans. Louis lazily watched as he wrapped a hand around himself, hurriedly pulling himself off. “So beautiful, Louis. Could watch you come for days.” Louis shuddered again, eyeing the bright pink of Harry’s head. He had such a nice cock.

Louis hesitantly reached down a finger to rub at Harry’s head, and he immediately groaned and came, hand working rapidly. Louis lightly dug a nail into his slit and Harry jerked away, hissing, more come spurting out nonetheless.

“That’s for fucking me with a fucking piece of corn. If I get any fucking infections I’m suing you, Harold,” Louis muttered, but Harry only sighed in content. 

“You liked it though, yeah?” Harry asked cockily, and Louis kicked him in the shins.

“We still gotta get out of this bloody maze,” he said in lieu of an answer, pulling up his jeans. Harry grinned, buttoning his own jeans and trying to wipe off any come stains with a corn husk. 

“You liked it,” Harry concluded, resting a hand on Louis’ arm when he started to wobble. “Think you can walk?”

“Of course I can fucking walk,” Louis grumbled, swatting Harry’s hand and starting forward. “Now to spend a couple more hours in hell.”

Harry let out a hyena cackle, pulling Louis in by his waist. “I’m sure we’ll find more ways to spend our time in hell.”

~*~

It was precisely one minute later that they found their way out of the maze. It was literally right around the corner, soft lights visible from their end of the pathway. Louis let out a string of profanities before running to Zayn and pulling him in a hug as if he’d just returned from war.

“How’d you guys find your way out? You didn’t even have a map?” Harry asked, glancing between Zayn and Liam.

“Boy scouts,” Liam replied solemnly, and Zayn grinned fondly in return. Disgusting. 

(Louis did get his hot chocolate, and maybe he didn’t spill it on Liam’s shoes, but he did make out with Harry behind the shop so. The day wasn’t so bad after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments cuz im a thirsty bitch
> 
> [tumblr](http://foxhybrid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
